Mal
“''I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.” ―Ben's belief in Mal's goodness '''Mal' is the protagonist from the Disney Channel film, Descendants, portrayed by Dove Cameron. She is the daughter of Maleficent. A natural-born leader, Mal takes charge of carrying out her mother's evil plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Background Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and (sometimes) ruthless girl who is a natural leader. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells, but only if needed. As the daughter of Maleficent, she wants to be like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother, she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is an act because she does not want to be seen as weak in her mother's eyes; being one is the only way she is respected by Maleficent, who never cared about Mal. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act, and saw her for who she was, a good person. When Mal was six it was revealed that she, like her mother, can't stand being left out and is followed by her mother. Sixteen-year-old Mal is the most popular and talented student at Dragon Hall. Being the daughter of the the most powerful and wicked fairy in the world, there is nothing Mal desires more than to be just like her mother. She is clever, edgy, artistic, and her ability to cast spells makes her both popular and feared by the teens in Auradon Prep. Quotes ''Descendants'' * "It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary. Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger." * "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep." * "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." * "Beware for swear, undo Jane's hair." * "There's a lot more where that came from." * "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Descendants: Wicked World * "What's the emergency?" * "Cupcakes?" * "I wasn't invited." * "Uh huh. What exactly did you fill these with?" * "No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" * "Don't think it really works that way." * "You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?" * "Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it, but just this once. Oh, magic spellbook..." * "Make no haste and turn Evie's cupcakes into an explosion of..." * "You didn't let me finish the spell. Instead of an explosion of taste, we'd make an explosion of... cupcakes." * "I'm learning how to be Auradonian. Come on, it's not like I gave her Captain Hook's coat. Beware for swear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear." * "Beware for swear, Cruella's stall might give a scare." * "Beware for swear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair." * "I have a digi-image problem." * "Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost. I wish we could all just go back home." * "Now I know what they say be careful what you wish for." * "Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me."